Hope!! Once Again
is the 15th chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary Future Trunks, upon being confronted by Goku Black, is enraged at him for the death of Future Mai. Future Trunks powers up to a Super Saiyan 2 and fires a Masenko at Goku Black, who blocks against it, but the force of the blast is enough to push Goku Black outside of the Capsule Corporation building. After Goku Black disperses the blast, Future Trunks grabs his sword and prepares to attack then. Future Trunks actually stabs his sword into the ground in front of Goku Black, but uses it as a foothold to launch himself towards Goku Black to assault him. Goku Black easily blocks all of Future Trunks' attacks, and sends him flying with a ki blast. Future Trunks grabs his sword to stop himself, and picks it up, throwing the chunk of ground stuck to it towards Goku Black. Goku Black uses Instant Transmission to dodge the attack and elbow Future Trunks behind the neck, causing him to power down. Goku Black grabs Future Trunks' sword and prepares to finish him off, but after remembering the final words of Future Mai and Future Bulma, Future Trunks distracts Goku Black by hitting him with his sword's sheath, then transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 once again to fire a large ki blast on the ground, propelling himself upward and creating a huge cloud of smoke. While Goku Black is blinded, Future Trunks grabs his sword and flies back into the building. When Goku Black disperses the smoke with a gust of wind, he notices Future Trunks inside his time machine crashing outside. Realizing Future Trunks is trying to escape, Goku Black fires a Black Kamehameha at him, with Future Trunks' time machine activating at the right moment, dodging the attack. Goku Black is surprised that Future Trunks completely vanished. In the present day, at Capsule Corporation, Goku and Vegeta are sparring while Beerus and Whis are watching them, with Beerus commenting that at their level they would not come close to becoming a God of Destruction. When Goku and Beerus debate the duties of a God of Destruction, Vegeta knocks the distracted Goku towards Beerus, who uses his tail to knock Goku into the nearby pond. Meanwhile, Trunks, Pilaf, Mai and Shu are being dismissed for lunch by their teacher, when Future Trunks' time machine suddenly appears nearby. Trunks looks inside of it to find Future Trunks unconscious. Bulma confirms with Trunks that the man inside is someone who looks exactly like him, as she orders Goku to go get a Senzu Bean, which he does. While Bulma and Vegeta are standing over the beaten Future Trunks, Mai, Shu and Pilaf discuss that Trunks may have a long-lost brother because they both look so similar. Goku returns and gives Vegeta the Senzu Bean, who feeds it to Future Trunks. After waking up, Future Trunks looks at Goku, and suddenly attacks him, however Goku blocks it. After hearing Goku talk, Future Trunks realizes that it is actually Goku, and wonders how he is alive after dying at the Cell Games. Goku tells him that he was resurrected long after that. After Bulma asks him what happened, Future Trunks is relieved that he had made it to the past. Beerus and Whis realize that Future Trunks traveled in time after confirming with Trunks. Goku asks Future Trunks if it was Majin Buu who fought him, but Future Trunks explained that with the Future Shin's assistance, his actions prevented Majin Buu from resurrecting. Vegeta is proud that his son has done so, as the Pilaf gang and Trunks are surprised. Beerus then asks Future Trunks if he is Trunks from the future. When Future Trunks confirms this, Trunks is shocked to hear this as are the Pilaf gang. Whis is shocked to learn that humans were capable of creating such advanced technology, but says that manipulating time is a serious offense. Vegeta asks Future Trunks who is responsible, everyone is shocked to hear that the enemy is someone who looks a lot like Goku, and he has killed millions of people from Earth and countless other planets, including Future Bulma. Future Trunks then says that he escaped to the past on a one-way trip and he cannot go back. Vegeta is angry that Future Trunks ran instead of avenging the fallen, but Bulma yells at Vegeta about Future Trunks doing all he could considering everything he been through. Future Trunks is surprised to hear that the fuel needed for his time machine is the same fuel Bulma is currently developing, and that it would take a whole day to create enough to travel through time, claiming that it took nearly a year to fill up half a tank in the future. Future Trunks is worried for Goku and Vegeta, who insist that they go with Future Trunks to fight Goku Black, saying that he is too strong. After hearing this, Goku asks Future Trunks to spar with him. Future Trunks agrees, and the two go outside, and Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, while Goku is surprised and does the same. While the two are fighting, Whis comments that although the two are both using the same transformation, Future Trunks barely has the upper hand. Trunks is surprised at how strong his future counterpart is. Goku comments that Future Trunks is stronger than Gohan during the fight with Cell, and Future Trunks says that he has been training every day since he returned to the future 10 years ago. Goku then shows Future Trunks the Super Saiyan 3 form. Albeit surprised, Future Trunks says he never settled for the power of the Super Saiyan 2 form, and further powers up. Goku and Vegeta are shocked, with Vegeta noting that Future Trunks is now as strong as Super Saiyan 3 Goku, despite not transforming. Future Trunks charges towards Goku, who suddenly dodges his attack and delivers a strong blow to the back of Future Trunks' head, causing him to power down. Beerus notes that Goku briefly used his Super Saiyan God form while Vegeta, also noticing this, silently berates him. Goku apologizes to Future Trunks and is impressed at how much he has grown by himself, but Future Trunks says that he is still too weak against Goku Black. Goku, hearing this, starts to grow a little worried, then asks Beerus and Whis to accompany them, saying they can jump in if things get rough. Beerus angrily declines, while he wonders why the God of Destruction in the alternate timeline would allow someone like Goku Black to run around free. Future Trunks has no idea what that is, and Beerus wonders if the God of Destruction in his time is still asleep. Whis asks what happened to the future's Supreme Kai, and Future Trunks replies that he has died in the battle with Future Dabura and Future Babidi, shocking Beerus and Whis. Goku is surprised to see Beerus visibly upset with Shin's death. Whis explains to the others that the Supreme Kai and the God of Destruction of each respective universe are a set, so if one dies, the other will as well, shocking Goku and Vegeta. With this information, Whis deduces that the God of Destruction of the alternate timeline has died. Appearances Locations *Earth (alternate timeline) *Capsule Corporation *Korin Tower Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan God Battles *Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black *Goku vs. Vegeta *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) Anime and Manga differences *Goku tells Trunks that he was even stronger than Gohan was back during the Cell Games. He makes no such comment in the anime. *During their match in the manga Goku sneakily uses the Super Saiyan God form to defeat him in one blow. In the anime Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 was enough to defeat Trunks in one blow. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 15 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters